


All Roads Lead Home Even When You Don't Want Them Too

by BannedBookReader



Category: Aquaman (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: After S2, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Not shipping but can be read that way i suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannedBookReader/pseuds/BannedBookReader
Summary: "Fine. You win," Kaldur seriously doubted that but relaxed a little, "but at the very least, keep me company in Maine? I have business to attend to and you know as well as anyone how that lighthouse echos silence."Kaldur hadn't survived as long he had without knowing how to spot a trap. But, he glanced around the shabby hotel room. A change of scenery wouldn't hurt. And going back to Maine was fundamentally different than going back to Poseidonis. "I suppose that would be alright."
Relationships: Kaldur'ahm & Garth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	All Roads Lead Home Even When You Don't Want Them Too

"This argument is going in circles Kaldur." Garth pinched the bridge of his nose in clear exasperation. Kaldur somehow managed to hold back a "and who's fault is that?" and instead shook his head. 

"Garth. I am not above the law. My reasons were just, but I still committed _treason_."

Garth rolled his purple eyes so hard Kaldur was worried they'd get stuck. "Oh please. Koryak committed treason and we let _him_ back in." He flung his arm out as if it somehow helped his point.

"He was possessed by a demon Garth. I was, and currently am, of sound mind." 

"Yeah but he's also a dick." It was a barely audible mutter, and probably one intended to break the tension. As much as Garth and Orin's oldest butted heads, Garth was one of the loudest voices against the High Counsel to get him back. No doubt he put in just as much effort to allow Kaldur back into his home city. 

"Garth..." It came out as breath, but it was enough. The other man's shoulders slumped in a silent defeat. He moved around to sit on the hotel bed in front of Kaldur, who had been sitting stiffly in the desk chair for most of this conversation. 

"Fine. You win," Kaldur seriously doubted that but relaxed a little, "but at the very least, keep me company in Maine? I have business to attend to and you know as well as anyone how that lighthouse echos silence." 

Kaldur hadn't survived as long he had without knowing how to spot a trap. But, he glanced around the shabby hotel room. A change of scenery wouldn't hurt. And going back to Maine was fundamentally different than going back to Poseidonis. "I suppose that would be alright." 

Garth's eyes lit up, but otherwise he contained himself. The two made plans to leave in the morning after breakfast. And after some small talk Garth was gone. No doubt trying to give Kaldur his space. Which was greatly appreciated, but after more than a year of being stuck on David's sub before Artemis, being left alone sat just wrong enough. He tried to distract himself from the loneliness eating away at him by packing up his stuff. But that didn't take any time at all. 

He ran a hand down his face. It was way too early in the day to go to bed, and with him on mandatory "mental health leave" from hero work for at least another week...

He snatched the keys to his rental car off the nightstand. This was probably a mistake, but he'd made a lot of mistakes in recent memory, and Kaldur had learned his lesson about not saying goodbye to people. 

The drive to the modest home was easy, and Kaldur kept the music loud enough to keep away any unwanted thoughts or memories. The dry air bit at him once he stepped out onto the gravel driveway. How a woman from Xebel had survived this long in New Mexico of all places was lost on him. But when one was hiding from Black Manta, the unexpected was key. Not that David hadn't known about Lucia and Jackson. Kaldur himself had discovered the existence of his half-brother and Jackson's mother while stealing large amounts of data to send to Dick. 

Deciding to introduce himself was difficult, and not just because it meant continuing to admit his relation to David. But over the last few weeks he'd developed a somewhat positive, if not rocky, relationship with the two. 

He scooped a soccer ball out of the yard and made his way to the door. He didn't have to wait long for Jackson's grinning face to appear at the door. The grin fell when he saw Kaldur holding the ball.

"Don't tell my mom I left that outside again!" He snatched the ball with just a little bit of panic, and a small amount of jealousy pulled at Kaldur. That this boy only had to worry about forgetting a ball in the yard, and not the fate of the world. But really that was a good thing. Kaldur worried about the world so the world didn't have too. 

"I had no intentions too. May I come in?" 

"Sure! If you tell me who our dad is." A playful look crossed his half-brother's face. 

"I've told you, that's your mother's place, not mine." 

The younger boy rolled his brown eyes but let him in none the less. Lucia emerged from the kitchen, a small tight smile on her lips. Kaldur knew he hadn't quite earned her trust, but that was fine. He wasn't sure he deserved anyone's trust anymore. 

"What brings you back around?" 

" _Mom_." 

"That came out much worse than I intended. I promise." She winced slightly at her own words. 

"It's quite alright Ms. Hyde-"

"Lucia, please."

"Right. Lucia. Well, I just wanted to say goodbye-"

" _Goodbye?!_ " Confusion and hurt fought on Jackson's face, while Lucia's remained completely blank. 

"Not forever. A friend of mine asked me to join him in Maine for a few days, but I'm not sure when I'll return to New Mexico so I thought I'd stop by." 

"Oh." The younger boy shifted on his feet, arms crossed. "Bring me back a souvenir?" Kaldur's breathing stopped at the word. The death of his friend still fresh on his heart, but he remained stoic. No point in sharing his pain with someone he barely knew.

"What would you like?"

"I don't know. Anything?"

So he wasn't asking for a souvenir then, he was asking Kaldur to come back. Just like Sha'lain'a had asked him to come back when Kaldur explained the mission to his parents. He promised he would. 

He hadn't. 

Not yet at least.

"Alright. I'll call you when I get there just in case you change your mind and would like something specific." 

His grin returned. "Well you're at least staying for dinner right? He can stay for dinner right mom?" The teenager begged with his eyes, and a real smile crossed over her face, the soccer ball hugged tightly into his chest.

"Of course, if he wants to." 

After the meal Kaldur started back to the car. He knew he was being followed but waited until he had the car door open to turn around. Lucia was frowning at him, her arms crossed. 

"If this has anything to do with David-"

"It doesn't. I truly am going to Maine with my friend." 

She tilted her head back slightly. "Can I ask why?"

"Home away from home. The situation is complicated." 

"Try me." 

Kaldur's stomach twisted. If he explained the mission to this woman there was a chance it would ruin the shaky foundation he'd built. And in all honesty he quite liked having a little brother. 

"I've been away from," He glanced at the door to make sure they were truly alone. "Atlantis for some time. I'm reluctant to go home. This was the compromise." 

She nodded, her shoulders relaxing some. "I can understand that. But from what you told me, your parents probably miss you if it's been a while. I couldn't stand it when Jackson went away for camp."

"I am sure they do." 

"My advice? Go home Kaldur. I can't go back to Xebel. You can return to Poseidonis." 

Her words sat heavy on him the way back to the hotel, and even in the morning while he was loading his things into Garth's rental. Why in the world they were going to drive for two days instead of using a Zeta Tube or flying was beyond him. 

"You okay Kaldur?" Garth asked. He'd somehow managed to keep from frowning this whole morning but now it had slipped onto his face. 

"I am fine my friend. Just thinking." 

"About?"

"If I tell you it will reopen our argument. I'd like to at least make it till noon before you start on me."

The drive to Maine was actually quite enjoyable. Full of small talk and fond memories, and plenty of laughter surprisingly enough. Whenever Atlantis came up in conversation Garth somehow resisted turning it into a "why you should come home" talk. And neither spoke much about anything serious that had happened recently. The only time the mood soured was when one of them, who it doesn't matter, mentioned Tula. The shift was instant, both men falling into silence. Kaldur focused his attention out the window, but was acutely aware of the tears running down Garth's stoic face while he gripped the wheel white knuckled. 

Once they crossed over the state line into Maine, Kaldur shot Jackson a text. It wasn't the same as a phone call, but he still planned on calling the younger boy when he had a moment alone. 

When Garth pulled into a familiar parking lot Kaldur eyed him suspiciously. 

"What? You aren't hungry?" 

"I am."

"Well then." He motioned towards the ancient, well ancient for the Surface, restaurant with an open palm. Kaldur _had_ missed this place. It had been his first introduction to Surface food, and he'd frequented it many times over the years. He'd even brought the Team here several times. And the odds of him running into someone he knew? Well they were pretty high. But right now, when he hadn't eaten real food since New Mexico? He was willing to gamble just a little. Which was probably what Garth had wanted and why they hadn't stopped at any restaurants, only gas stations, on the drive here. 

Kaldur had barely made it through the door before he'd heard a gasp. He didn't have time to process the sound though because he was practically tackled by a petite blonde woman. In Garth's defense, he seemed just as surprised as Kaldur. Slowly Kaldur returned the hug.

"Hello Officer Watson." 

She pulled her head away from his chest, but her arms stayed firmly locked around Kaldur's torso. "'Officer Watson', bah, Kaldur you know better." She laid her head back down. "I knew it wasn't true. I _knew_ it." Kaldur's heart stopped. It _was_ true. At least, a version of it was true. 

"Apologies Ericka." 

Slowly she pulled away, her blue eyes moist, but she was grinning. 

"You missed my wedding! Oh honey! You missed so much! Where were you? Really?" 

"Ericka, Kaldur and I just got here from New Mexico, and we drove. Perhaps we could keep the conversation light for now?" Garth stepped in, and the relief Kaldur felt was almost instant.

"Of course! I'm so sorry. I just missed you Kal." 

"I missed you too Ericka." And he had. He'd missed everyone. He'd missed people he hadn't expected to miss. Things he hadn't expected to miss. Like the old man who always nodded at him on his way to the Palace, or the leaky faucet in the lighthouse. 

"Join me and Dwayne for dinner. Both of you." 

Kaldur glanced over the man who seemed deeply amused. He waved a dark hand at the two Atlanteans. Kaldur and Garth both returned the waves before making their way over to the table. 

"I hope we aren't interrupting." Kaldur waited for the others to sit down before claiming the last empty spot. 

"Don't be silly Kaldur. I'm just glad you're okay." Dwayne's smile reached his eyes. Kaldur wasn't sure he was anywhere close to "okay" but he could pretend. He was very good at pretending to be okay. He'd been doing it for years after all.

The dinner carried on much longer than was comfortable for him. Eventually his eyes landed on one of the tee-shirts hanging over the bar. The logo of the restaurant covered most of the chest, and on the back was the restaurant address and phone number. That was a normal souvenir right? 

"Don't tell me you don't have one of those shirts?" Ericka asked, seeming legitimately surprised. 

"I don't, but I wasn't thinking of one for me. I promised a friend a souvenir." Kaldur ignored Garth's raised eyebrow. He hadn't explained the Jackson situation and didn't feel like going into it now. 

"Well, I think a shirt from the best restaurant in the world is an excellent gift." 

Which was the beginning to how Kaldur ended up with a shirt for Jackson, Jackson's mother, and himself. Because if Ericka hadn't gone into law enforcement, she would have gone into sales. 

The walk to the lighthouse from the small "driveway" was one full of nostalgia and happy memories, and it froze Kaldur in place about half way up the hill. When he closed his eyes he could practically hear Tula's laughter in the distance. Or a pointless argument she was having with Lisa on the shore. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Garth's hand on his shoulder. 

"There may have been another reason I didn't want to be here alone." His purple eyes were looking over the distance at ghosts of the past. Kaldur suddenly felt very guilty for thinking this was a trick of some sort. 

Together they finished the walk to the lighthouse. Garth made his way through the many, many, locks on the door, and once he had it open Salty darted out. The handsome dog ran excited circles around Kaldur's legs before trying to jump on him. Kaldur lowered himself to his knees to better greet the dog. His rough tongue repeatedly attacked Kaldur's face. 

"He missed you!" Garth announced laughing. 

Kaldur picked up the excited animal, the dog's entire behind wagging along with his tail. "I see Ericka has been feeding you well Salty." He adjusted his hold on Salty to be more comfortable for himself and the dog. The licking didn't let up, but Kaldur didn't exactly mind. 

Once in the living room Kaldur released Salty who then noticed he hadn't greeted Garth properly. While his friend was dealing with the dog Kaldur looked around. The room was dusty and largely untouched since the last time he was here. It had been just a few nights before...before Tula's last mission. 

She and Garth had been sharing a cushion on the worn couch, Kaldur had been lounging in the similarly worn chair, at some point Lisa had made her way over and sat on his lap. The group of five had been watching some movie Koryak had chosen, and every time a certain actress had appeared on screen Lisa would lean in to tell Kaldur how attractive she was. Eventually Kaldur had told the blonde girl that his eyes _did_ in fact work. 

"Yes Kaldur. But you need to understand. I am, _very_ , gay." She'd informed, causing Koryak to choke on a mouth full of popcorn. The laughter that emerged from everyone would haunt Kaldur in his worst and best moments in the coming months. 

That wasn't just the last time he'd been in the lighthouse, it was also the last time he'd seen either Lisa or Koryak. Regret ate away at him. But it was too late now. Despite Garth's insistence, there was no way they'd want to see him now. Not after what he'd done to Poseidonis for the mission. Not after he helped steal Lisa's father's research for the Light. 

"I think I'm going to head to bed." Garth said. He was eyeing Kaldur but whatever was on his mind stayed there. 

"I think I will too." 

Garth gave a small nod before picking his duffle bag off the floor. They made their way to the guest rooms just off of the kitchen. Salty was beside himself when they each went into a different room. Eventually, after several minutes of going back and forth he settled on Kaldur's room. Dropping his own bag on the floor Kaldur fished his phone out of his pocket. 

"Took you long enough!" Jackson laughed on the other side of the phone. 

"My sincerest apologies."

"Dude, why do you talk like that?" 

"I'm...not entirely sure how to answer that." Kaldur had promised Lucia that he wouldn't mention Atlantis to Jackson, and he wasn't in the mood to come up with a lie.

"Are you okay?"

Gods he was sick of that question. "Of course, why do you ask?"

"You sound sad." 

"Oh." 

"Well are you?"

"I suppose a little."

"Want to talk about?" 

"Not particularly." 

"Okay. Well...um...what'd ya get me?" The change of subject was rough but Kaldur appreciated it none the less. 

"A tee-shirt." 

"Do you even know what size I wear?" 

"I guessed in all honesty." 

That earned him a laugh. He didn't even realize how tense his shoulders were until said tension melted away. After a while Jackson had to take a call from someone named Kenny. He seemed positively excited about it so Kaldur didn't keep him any longer. 

He changed into his night clothes and climbed into the twin bed. The blankets were itchy but oddly comforting. Once he'd settled Salty hopped onto the foot of the bed and made himself comfortable. After about an hour Kaldur fell into a weak sleep. 

Normally when Kaldur woke to the sound of nightmare driven screams, they were his own. Which is what was so startling when Garth's screams could be heard from the otherside of the wall. Salty was whimpering and scratching at the door. 

Kaldur was worried that waking Garth up would be an invasion of privacy. But he couldn't keep listening to his friend suffer. 

He locked Salty in his guest bedroom. The last thing anyone needed was Garth lashing out in his sleep and something happening to the poor dog. Thankfully Garth didn't lock his bedroom door so Kaldur had no problem getting in. 

Garth was twisting a turning in the small bed. The sheets tangled around his naked body. His icons were alight and the glass of water on his nightstand was at a rolling boil. 

"Garth." 

The only response he got was nightmare born whimpers and another angry yell.

He made his way over and knelt down next to the bed. Carefully he reached out a hand and set it on his friend's sweat covered arm. The response was immediate. 

Garth's hands were hot around Kaldur's neck, the pads of his fingers digging roughly into his gills. His eyes were glowing just as bright as his arms. And then they weren't. He pulled away roughly, eyes wide and body shaking. 

Kaldur let out a few rough coughs before rubbing his gills gently. 

"Kaldur! I am _so_ sorry! I- I didn't mean too..."

"It's quite alright. I understand." He rose up to sit on the edge of the bed. Hot tears were still running down Garth's face. And then Kaldur saw them. Two deep black scars running down over Garth's right eye and down his cheek. Magic in origin. "Your face..." 

Garth touched the scars with a shaky hand. "Oh. Yeah. I uh, have been using a glamour." 

" _Why_ , Garth what happened?" Kaldur could hear his heart beating in his ears. One of his best friends on the planet had been scarred, and he didn't even know about it. 

"After...after I quit the Team, I started training with Atlan. There was an accident."

"Garth." Kaldur pinched his eyes closed. Atlan was definitely an insanely powerful magic user, but being alive for hundreds of years was bound to make you a little bit _off_. He was a good man, but Garth getting injured while training under him didn't surprise Kaldur in the least. 

"It's okay Kaldur. Truly. I've had much worse. I just got sick of answering questions about it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't think of it." He ran a hand through his matted hair. It seemed he got his breathing under control and no new tears emerged. 

"I'm sorry Garth. For everything."

"I know Kaldur. I'm sorry too." 

"For what?" Kaldur couldn't begin to think of a reason Garth would be apologizing. The love of his life had died in front of him. And then his best friend had "betrayed" him. And for someone who felt everything as strongly as Garth did, it was a miracle he'd survived it. The guilt rose up in Kaldur's throat. 

"Alot. I'm sorry for alot."

"...you keep telling me to talk to you. Maybe it is you who should talk to me?" 

Garth rolled his head back, his puffy eyes looking at the wooden ceiling. A tired laugh escaping his lips. "You have enough on your mind Kaldur without also having my troubles." 

"Please Garth." 

He seemed too tired to keep arguing. "I went back to Shayeris." 

Shock rocked Kaldur to the bones. Sure both boys had been born in the once peaceful city, but Kaldur had heard enough tales of war from his mother to know it wasn't what it once was. And considering Garth was technically the prince of the city...

"Why?" 

"Answers. I...I wanted to know... don't take this wrong way..." He leaned over digging his hands into his hair, resting his elbows on his sheet covered knees. "I wanted to know why everyone left me." 

Kaldur felt the pressure of tears build up behind his eyes. He wouldn't let them fall. Not right now. Not while his friend clearly needed him. 

"I was looking for my mother's grave, Kaldur. And instead I found my mother." Garth swallowed hard. "She left me in the waters outside the city after my father died... said it was for my own good. _How_ it was for my own good, I'm not sure. But that's not the worst part Kal." 

He reached out for Garth's hand and gave it, what he hoped, was a comforting squeeze. He held it, trying to anchor his friend. 

"I met my uncle, the current king. He took the throne after he killed my father... He's a necromancer..." 

A sad smile broke out on Garth's face, the scar pulling up slightly. Kaldur felt his blood run cold. If this was going where he thought it was going...

"You aren't the only one who committed treason Kaldur." 

"Garth." Kaldur was acutely aware of just how heartbroken his voice sounded. He should have been there. His friend needed him and he wasn't there. His throat constricted tightly. 

"It wasn't her though Kaldur. It wasn't her." And then he was sobbing. Harder than Kaldur had ever seen him cry. Without thinking he pulled his friend into a tight hug. He was shaking violently, and hot tears cascaded into Kaldur's night shirt. His fingernails were digging into Kaldur's back. And then came the nail in the coffin. Through hiccuping breaths Garth let out a "Please come home Kaldur. _Please_." 

"...Okay. Okay I will." Anything to fix this. Anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated and welcome


End file.
